


taking this moment with me

by stardustblakie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Named Inquisitor, Probably a little OOC, Technically?, non-canon romance option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustblakie/pseuds/stardustblakie
Summary: In the middle of a whole storm of chaos, two unlikely individuals find their chance for peace.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	taking this moment with me

**Author's Note:**

> look i think it was a crime that we were denied a krem romance in da:i and this is my way of dealing with it

Cremisius Aclassi hadn't expected the Inquisitor to ask for him of all people to accompany her on an outing all the way to the Emerald Graves, much less ask  _ only  _ him. 

The area had been made safe and secure from any threats months ago, thanks to the Inquisitor herself. It was a beautiful place, with such a rich range of greens that gave the area its namesake. 

She stops them just along the edge of a lake, a decent few feet away from the Direstone Camp. 

"Why did you ask me here, boss?" Krem finally asks as he watches Aerin sit herself down upon a rock. 

"I needed to do some recon, there have been a few reports of red templars being seen around here." Her explanation is simple and to the point, as she always is. "You're a good soldier, I thought you might appreciate the invitation." 

"I do, thank you," he nods, looking out across the surface of the water. "I just wondered why you wouldn't bring one of your inner circle for a job like this, ma'am?"

"Please, Krem, you can call me Aerin, you know that." 

"My apologies," Krem coughs, as if he is struggling with the concept of addressing Inquisitor Lavellan by anything other than her title, "Aerin."

"Much better," she lets out a gentle laugh, one that threatens to send Krem's pulse skyrocketing. She never answers his question, which only serves to cause more to arise- but he doesn’t voice them. It’s simply nice to be spending time with her, even if he’s meant to be on watch for potential enemies.

She begins fiddling with something between her hands after a moment, what seemed to be a small collection of Blood Lotus buds. If Krem's vision isn't deceiving him- which it never does- she’s weaving the little flowers together. 

They aren't necessarily the easiest plants to work with, but he certainly wouldn't question her on it.

"I find it easier these days to busy my hands when I have to be still, it drives me crazy having to do absolutely nothing but look around during these reconnaissance missions." The flowers start to form into a circlet, just large enough to place atop a head. 

The whole time, she’s still observing the area, eyes scanning through the trees and around the lake. Her hands move as if disembodied from her, she doesn’t need to see what she’s doing as she tangles the stems of the Blood Lotuses within one another. It’s truly a testament to how much Aerin has evolved into the position of Inquisitor over the few short years that Krem has known her. 

When he first showed up in Haven with the invitation to meet Bull along the Storm Coast, Aerin was only a few weeks into the chaos that had been placed upon her. She hadn’t taken the mantle of Inquisitor yet, instead she was just trying to do her best amongst the hectic everyday to try and rally enough people to help her close the breach in the sky. She was inexperienced as a leader, clumsy, but her heart was in the right place. 

It was that heart of hers that won over the mages in Redcliffe, that got that breach closed, that saved the Empress of Orlais and so much more. Her heart had brought people together from all across Thedas, building up an Inquisition that could, if Krem did think so himself, actually save the world from the terrors of Corypheus. 

The leadership skills hadn’t ever really come in properly. She still panicked when she had to make big decisions, she wasn’t always the most friendly with her peers, but her choices were always thorough and she always made sure the least possible amount of casualties were sustained.

He had to give her her dues- she did a damn better job than he could ever have expected of her. Not that he had had  _ low  _ expectations of her necessarily, but if you had thrown anyone in front of him and told him that they were about to be the person that saves the world, she wouldn’t be his first thought.

She had proven herself though, to be more than worthy of that title, and it was honourable. 

She spends a few moments filling the ring out with a few more flowers to make it seem a little more appealing to the eye, before holding it out in front of herself to study it. She lifts it up so that Krem can see it better. 

"What do you think?"

"It looks good ma- I mean Aerin. You're pretty..." he trails off before realising what he's said. "You're pretty skilled at that."

"I taught myself when we were first wandering the Hinterlands, back then I would use elfroot stems and make the most unsightly creations." She smiles fondly as she moves the circlet back towards herself, gazing over the dark petals of the Blood Lotus flower buds.

"I'm sure they looked great," Krem smiles and Aerin mirrors it. His cheeks warm and she suddenly stands. 

"Here," she declares, walking over to him and standing right in front of him. He watches her cautiously as she lifts the circlet up and places it down atop his head in one dramatic gesture. Placing her hands on her hips, her smile breaks out into a grin. "Just as I thought."

"What were you thinking?"

They're so incredibly close, Krem can swear he feels Lavellan's breath fanning his cheek. 

"That this would look absolutely perfect on you." 

She places a kiss to his cheek and his eyes shoot open wide. As she steps away, a wry smile playing on her lips, he lifts his hand up to touch the area where he can still feel the ghost of her touch.

Acting on instinct, he grabs hold of her shoulder and pulls her back to him, kissing her. She stiffens up at first, she must not have expected her actions to be reciprocated in such a way, but she quickly settles and wraps her arms around his shoulders as she presses back against him. 

They stay like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for an indeterminate length of time. 

For a moment, they don't have to think about the threat of the unknown- of the harrows they'll have to face against Corypheus and the Archdemon, the red templars or the venatori, or quite frankly anyone else who wanted to be a threat. 

They don't have to think about how it will look to the others for the Inquisitor to be with one of her soldiers, not even a member of her inner circle. It simply doesn't matter. 

They have each other and that's enough.

And the whole time, the little flower crown never once shifts from its place.


End file.
